Fairy Tale Endings
by Jadet
Summary: When Heero supposedly dies in a Lunar battle, Relena's brother forces her to wed a man from a neighboring kingdom in order to maintain good relations. However in doing so, he endangers her and threatens everything Relena and Heero struggle to recover.
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: Don't own them, want Heero-chan and Duo-chan tho, can you blame me?? ^_^  
  
A.N: Okay this story is assuming that Endless Waltz DID happen only they didn't blow up their gundam's. I am just trying out this idea for a story, please tell me what you think. If no one likes it, I'll take it off Fanfiction.net agreed?? Okay ::thumbs up:: lets get this show on the road! ^.~  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fairy Tale Endings: Prologue  
  
By Jadet  
  
A Gundam Wing Fanfic  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*AC 200*  
  
  
She supposed it was the "perfect" wedding.  
  
There wasn't any terrorists rampaging around, or long forgotten loves running in at the last moment confessing their undying love. No, she wasn't that lucky.  
  
She also supposed it was beautiful.   
  
There were flowers everywhere, they're bright colors swirling around each other in decorative designs, while their light perfume floated on the soft breeze. Guests in equally colorful clothing mulled about, congratulating the soon-to-be wife and husband, they're voices creating a music of sorts . The weather didn't object either for it was a gorgeous day, bright, sunny, and pleasantly warm. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.  
  
She wished it would snow. She wished it would hail, heck she wished it would do anything but let the wedding proceed. Even a hurricane would be welcome.  
  
Damn, she was getting emotional.  
  
She couldn't help it though. You were supposed to cry at your wedding because you were *happy*. Not because you were sad, miserable, or down right angry. She couldn't possibly name all the emotions rampaging through her mind and body, and it took all she could not to let ANY of them show. One word did size up everything though. Damn.  
  
Sighing, she looked to her left, taking in the man next to her with guarded eyes. She didn't love the man who stood beside her, pledging his undying devotion and love till death do them part. And she resented him for the fact that she would now have chains. Sure they weren't physical chains, but chains that held her to him when she longed to be held to another.   
  
Then again, when did chains of any form keep her down? It wasn't as if she had no say what so ever now in the running of her kingdom nor would she have to be the perfect little wife that stood in front of the stove with a child on each arm. She was a Peacecraft after all, they were known for doing things different from everyone else and being stubborn to a fault.  
  
It was just that... well... she still loved *him*. She wanted the children she would eventually have to be *his* and not the man's who stood beside her. She wanted to see *his* face each morning when she woke and each night before she went to sleep. She wanted....  
  
[Wanting won't get you anything] she mentally scolded herself, oblivious to the pitying stares she was getting from her brides maid, Hilde. [Wanting won't bring him back]  
  
[Besides] she chided gently, barely paying attention to the priest asking if anyone objected to this marriage and if so would they please come forward. When no one did the last tiny spark of hope died leaving her alone, and the feeling of dread began to creep up into her breast. She crushed the feeling immediately. [Besides you shouldn't be so selfish, this is for the good of your Kingdom, the good of your people. You shouldn't, *can't* be selfish when they are the ones that will feel the pain of your mistakes the most. And you need a heir. With your brother sick like that, you can not afford to be the last of the Peacecraft royal line.]  
  
A heir. Oh yes, the heir, the one good thing about this. She felt a small smile bloom on her face. That wasn't a problem, thank God. Putting an hand on her stomach, she unconsciously stroked it. At least she would have a *part* of him, a part that would hopefully dull the razor edge of loneliness that was eating at her heart. Jerking her head when the priest called her name, she turned and faced her soon-to-be husband, she hand still unconsciously comforting and protecting her unborn child while her other mechanically slid the gold band onto his finger. *His* unborn child, his and her's alone. A sweet reminder of what she once had. She just hoped he wouldn't look exactly like his father. She didn't think she could take the pain  
  
Relena sighed and nodded at the priest, promising before all that she would love, honor, and obey the man beside her, till death do her part.  
  
She found herself feverently wishing death wasn't too long in coming.  
  
*******  
  
Amongst the well wishers and wedding guests a lone man stood, his face hidden by the shadows he was standing in. Using his trademark death glare to silently threaten the man who stood beside his... ah to hell with it, his *love*, that he would happily kill him is he did anything, anything at all to harm her, he found himself wishing he really truly was dead. Then his chest wouldn't hurt so much.  
  
Turning on his heel, away from the happy people and the newly wed couple, his long coat whipping behind him, he stalked out of the beautifully decorated tent.  
  
He wasn't sure what hurt him more; the fact that she didn't have more faith in him and she let herself be married to that... pimp, or the fact he *let* her get away from him. She was his light after all, his whole world, how could he just *let* her marry someone other than him? How could he let his heart be torn from him like that?  
  
[Feeling's like these were what I warned you about, you fool] His mind sang smugly to his heart. [Now look who's the stupid one, now look at who's going to survive and who isn't?]  
  
[Shut up!] he though savagely, not a single emotion or thought from his internal battle showing on his face. [I was just too late] His shoulders slumped a bit, as he strode through the crowd milling about on her property. [Too late...]  
  
[I told you so!] His mind still sang. Heero allowed a ghost of a smile flitter across his face. [Yes you did say so, but I was happier during that time than any other in my whole meaningless life. I wouldn't trade it for the world] His brain didn't know what to say to that.  
  
He did though, and that was where he was heading.  
  
[Damn you Zechs!]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued in Part One....(????)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Welllll... was it that bad?? ::wince:: I TRIED to get their feelings right and still stay in character, really I did!! I think I screwed up a few times tho... ::sad look:: Anyway, should I continue this?? Should I sink my used-to-be-straight-teeth-even-though-I-did-have-braces-but-they-didn't-work-too-well into the plot?? And should I introduce the new half jerk/half nice guy idiot husband Relena just married??(ooooooooh I can really get into this... bwahahahahahaha, I have so many little scene's in my head clamoring to get out, but I have a juicy one planned for the next chapter or the one after that.... tee hehehehe!!! ^_~) WELL???? I won't know unless you guys review... ::cough:: NEways, jaa ne minna-san, genki kudasai!!! ^.~  
  
~Jadet   



	2. 01

Disclaimers: Don't own 'em, never have ::sigh:: never will, so don't sue me. I'm broke anyhow.  
  
A.N: Okay, not to confuse any of ya, but I gotta time jump a few times. I'll label them of course, but this is just a warning, k??? Present is just after the wedding(prologue) and everything else is when I say it is. Thank you all for reviewing(you know who you all are... I do too, I'm just too lazy to write all the names... :P) and I hope I don't disappoint you too much with this story!!! ^_~  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Fairy Tale Endings: Chapter 1*  
  
By Jadet  
  
A Gundam Wing Fanfic  
  
Copyright 00'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*AC 200*  
  
~*3 MONTHS BEFORE THE WEDDING*~  
  
  
He couldn't see.  
  
Squinting against the flickering screens, Heero glanced at his right screen then his left, his hand clutching his beam saber tightly in his right hand. His left constantly flickered from one knob to another, trying to fix the problem.   
  
It was just his luck of course. That blasted mobil doll had caught him unaware and blew his viewing component causing his screens to flicker every second or so. Thankfully he could still hear. And talk of course, but he barely ever talked.  
  
"Quatre behind you! About a dozen mobil dolls are grouping..... there! You okay?"  
  
"Yeah fine, thanks Duo. Trowa, Wufei, you guys okay? Heero?"  
  
"I'm fine Quatre, but I am getting close to running out of ammo, we better finish this off soon."  
  
"Humph, weaklings. Why don't you all go, Nataku and I can destroy them easily."  
  
"Sure Wu-man, whatever you say. Hey Heero, you all right?"  
  
Heero scowled and continued pushing buttons. "Yeah, but I can't see."  
  
"You can't see?" Heero rolled his eyes at the disbelief in Duo's voice.  
  
"No, I can't. A doll fried my viewing component, I'm trying to fix it right now."  
  
"We'll back you up Heero, won't we guys?" Quatre's voice said. Heero had a brief glimpse of Sandrock moving to his left and stationing himself with his back to Heero.  
  
"Yeah sure." Heavy Arms moved to his right.  
  
"Humph." Shenlong positioned himself behind Heero while Duo went in front of him.  
  
"Of course! We can't let our buddy get fried, 'cause then Miss. Relena wouldn't be too happy with us!"  
  
Heero felt a small smile quirk at his lips for a minute, glad that no one could see him. "Duo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
  
~*PRESENT*~  
  
  
Heero grimaced as he twinged his ribs, breaking his reverie as a sharp pain shot throughout his body. A glance told him no one was watching and Heero happily leaned against the wall of the Peacecraft mansion, his unbandaged hand coming to gingerly hold his chest.   
  
He couldn't really pin the blame on anyone but himself that he was as beat up as he was. It wasn't any of the other pilots fault, nor was it they're fault he got here too late. If only he had been watching, and listening, more carefully! If he had, he wouldn't be on the outside looking in at Relena's wedding. *He'd* be the one standing next to her, *he'd* be the one in the tux.  
  
[But] Heero thought angrily, pushing himself off the wall and starting to walk again towards the back of the mansion. [Then again if it weren't for Zech's, I wouldn't be in this position either!]  
  
Heero felt a hot anger flow through his veins, blessedly dulling the pain that was tormenting his body. If it wasn't for Zechs she wouldn't be married now! Damn him!  
  
Stumbling over a small root on the beaten path he was taking, Heero sucked in a breath at the pain it caused him. He'd have to be more careful, after all, Heero grinned, he wasn't supposed to be up yet. Heero felt the tiny grin become a bit wider when he thought of the yelling he was going to get from Sally Po. That one didn't like any of her orders ignored.  
  
Heero's grin was replaced by a scowl when his legs began to collapse under him. [Not now!] He screamed to himself, willing his legs to stay upright. [You are NOT weak, you cannot just collapse here! GET UP!]  
  
His legs must have listened to him this time for they stayed up, quaking but up. Cursing under his breath he began to hobble as fast as he could towards the door he could see looming in front of him.   
  
Experience had taught him all the secret doors and ways into the mansion. And since all the other doors were surrounded by people or guards, this was the only other way into the mansion that did not include climbing up three stories to a balcony. [And] Heero thought dryly, [I don't think I could manage that at the moment anyway]  
  
Finally he reached the door, his legs shaking badly underneath him, his whole body throbbing with pain. [No] He thought, taking a deep breath. [No, you can't, not yet. Get your questions answered, then you can collapse]   
  
His body somewhat back under control, Heero quietly opened the door and stole through it, the pitch blackness covering him like a soft cloak. He was on his way.  
  
  
~*3 MONTHS BEFORE THE WEDDING*~   
  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Getting no reply from Duo, Heero smirked and with quick, deft movements, placed his saber back leaving his right hand free. Confident that the other Gundam pilots would protect him on all sides, he concentrated on rerouting the energy from shooting the bullets from his shoulders(he was all out) to powering the back up system to the viewing component. His fingers slid over the main console, his hands a blur. Faintly he could hear the others calling warnings out to one another.  
  
"Heero!" Duo's voice screamed in his ear, almost breaking his concentration. Ignoring it for a moment, he pushed the last command. His screens went black for a moment before flaring to life with bright flashes of light. Let's see, the battle was fierce to his right, a few dolls and the moon to his left, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa in front of him and Wufei behind him...  
  
"HEERO!"   
  
"What Duo?" Heero asked grumpily, double checking all the systems once more real quick. Just one bad system could mean death for him in this type of battle...   
  
"LOOK OUT!"  
  
Snapping his head up, he caught only a brief glimpse of two Leo's before they crashed into him. Hard. His head slammed back into the seat, lights exploding in the back of his eyes. Sparks flew from the main console and a small piece flew from the equipment, lodging it self in Heero's arm. A soft curse was his only response before shaking his head and trying to find out what was happening.  
  
Fuzzily Heero could make out the other pilots calling to him, but unfortunately his brain felt like mush. He couldn't understand a word they were saying. Shaking his head a few more times, Heero reached out and grabbed the control sticks, trying to get himself upright. It took him a minute to grasp that he wasn't moving except for flying backwards. Huh...?  
  
Narrowing his eyes, he looked to his right and found himself looking at a Leo holding his arm tightly, flying downward at a high speed towards the moon. A look to his left confirmed another Leo holding his left arm. When he tried once again to move his arm, the Leo's only gripped it tighter and continued to fly.  
  
Eyes narrowing further, he cursed himself violently. Damn it, he was caught. A panicked beep brought his attention to the top of his screen. Well no shit he was going to ram into the moon.   
  
"Damn it Zero, can't you think of something?!" Heero yelled, still trying fruitlessly to yank his arms from the two Leo's. His arms relaxed when he heard Zero's reply, his eyes going cold.  
  
"The self destruction button?" Heero's eyes flashed yellow fleetingly, a fierce frown on his lips. Nodding, a evil smirk grew on his face.  
  
"Mission accepted."   
  
Reaching forward, he pressed a button and opened a compartment. A small black cylinder attached by a long cord, lay almost innocently in the gray compartment. A large red button graced the top of the cylinder. Taking it out carefully, Heero looked at it through half closed eyes.  
  
[I'm sorry Relena, I'm not coming home after all] Taking a deep breath, unaware of the singular tear streaking down his face, he held the cylinder in front of his face, the cylinder horizontal and his thumb over the button.  
  
"Mission accomplished"  
  
Violently, he pushed the button and heard the warning sirens before bright red then black invaded his vision. He didn't feel the pain until later.  
  
  
~*PRESENT*~  
  
  
A loud noise, much like a door slamming, woke the man lying on the bed. Struggling to open his eyes, he opened them a crack and took in the man before him and mentally cursed. [I am not in the mood for this]  
  
Groggily, Zechs Marquis, or Milliardo Peacecraft, opened his eyes farther and focused them bleary on the slumped figure standing in his doorway.  
  
Fever slicked eyes met pain filled.  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Zechs"  
  
A tense silence filled the air as each glared at the other.  
  
"So I see your not dead, Heero."  
  
Heero glare intensified and he pushed himself away from the doorway, standing straight, shakily but straight, in the room.  
  
"No, not yet Zechs," Taking a deep breath, he swept back his sweat slicked hair, and focused his Prussian blue eyes as best as he could on his enemy. "We have to talk."  
  
Zechs raised an eye brow and slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position, his colbat blue also trying to focus. "What about?"  
  
"Relena," another steadying breath. "And how I'm going to kill you."  
  
Feverish met pain hazed once more and both felt an understanding. Nodding, Zechs folded his hands over his stomach and stared at Heero.  
  
"Fine, talk."  
  
*******  
  
Duo groaned and closed the door to the empty bedroom behind him. Leaning his body against the door, he rested his head on the door and closed his eyes.  
  
[Aww man!] Duo sighed and banged his head backwards a few times. [I should have known this would happen. That guy NEVER stays still, not even when he's a vegetable!]  
  
Shaking his head, he pushed himself away from the door and walked down the dimly lit hallway, his hands in his pockets. Dimly he wondered if they should have taken Sally's advice and *tied* Heero to the bed. But nooooo, Quatre and himself just *couldn't* consider that. So much for being too hurt to move.  
  
Sighing again, he walked a bit faster to his room. After entering, he quickly scribbled down a note and attached it to his door. Satisfied that if they wanted to find him, they would find the note, he grabbed a few clothes from his dresser and shoved them into a duffel bag. About to walk out, he remembered Heero's injuries. Knowing that idiot, he probably stressed all his stitches and broken bones. Groaning, Duo closed his door softly behind him and walked to the sick room and picked up some pain medication and a few bandages before walking to the mobil suit storage area.   
  
Deathsythe Hell stood proudly where Duo had left him, his black body reflecting the light from the open doorway. Duo stopped a minute to grin like an idiot. No matter what anyone said, his old buddy did have a soul and was his friend. Shaking his head and floated towards the cockpit and opened it. Throwing his bag behind the seat, he slid into the seat and pressed a few buttons. The cockpit door closed with a whoosh, leaving him in pitch darkness. His fingers found the right buttons and the steady hum of his Gundam starting up filled Duo with contentment, a soft greenish yellow light filling the cockpit. He would miss his buddy when either he had to destroy it or he died in battle(wow THAT was a happy thought). They just had so many memories together.  
  
Deathsythe's green eyes glowed and it's massive frame stood. With a few presses of a couple buttons, Deathsythe turned and walked to the hanger door. Another button opened the hanger door and gave the view of endless space in front of him, the only light coming from the numerous stars dotting the black horizen. Deathsythe crouched and pushed off, speeding through space.  
  
[Time to go get Heero from whatever hole he dug himself into] Duo sighed and made a sad face, his lips drawn as far they could go down and his eyes big and watery. Since when did 20 year olds need a baby-sitter? Glancing into space, he said what both himself and Deathsythe were thinking.  
  
"Awwwww man!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of Part 1, to be continued in Part 2....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ooooookay, was that a good first chapter??? I didn't want to make it too long, so I just stopped it there. Next chapter will have Relena and her new hubbies thoughts and the 'talking' between Heero and Zechs. I hope this is a good story, I really don't want it to suck!!! :( Hey have any of you guessed where the title comes from yet??? Tee hee!!! Well please tell me what you guys think, I'm so nervous I'm still this close to deleting this story!!! Anyway, jaa nee minna san!! ^.~  
  
  
  
  



	3. 02

Disclaimers: Don't own 'em, can't take credit(or own for that matter... phooey!) for all the hunky guys and kick-ass girls, but I can say I own this story idea and my new characters I'm introducing, so HAH! ^_^  
  
A.N: Jeeeeez is my story THAT bad??? 4 reviews and 94 hits for chapter one?!?! What about you other 90 people?!?! I didn't think it was *THAT* bad... I just didn't think it was the best... should I just stop torturing all of ya??? ::sigh:: Well I will... if I don't get enough reviews! Seriously, you all know how it feels to try so hard and have people not comment on it. If it sucks TELL ME!!! Otherwise how am I going to get better?!? Jeeeeeez-luuuuu-eeeeeez!!! Anyway, a warning for all of you, a bit(okay and bunch, sue me) of bad language in the first part, but hopefully not too bad. Oh and if I were you, I wouldn't assume the bad guy is who you think he is!! I'm warning all of you, assuming I DO continue this story, the bad guy is going to be a shocker.... so be prepared and don't you DARE send me threat mail for it either!! It's a story for heaven's sake! ::cough:: Anyway PLEASEEEE review, otherwise I am REALLY gonna stop this story... it's just sooooooo discouraging!! :( But have fun reading this!!! ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Fairy Tale Endings: Chapter 2*  
  
A Gundam Wing Fanfiction by Jadet  
  
Copyright 00' By Jadet  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*After the Wedding*  
  
  
Only the light from the dangling light bulb over head kept the solider company in the lonely room at the back of the military compound. A low growl erupted from his lips, his hands clenched at the thought of the 2nd in command. [Damn, with the captain gone that *bitch* is getting too much to handle!] The man thought, an arm slung over his eyes to block the light. Normally he wouldn't have cared if the 2nd in command was a woman, a solider was a solider. But that..... *wench* purposely used her body to make his men do her every bidding! How was he supposed to keep training them when every time he turned around his men were rushing off to this or that just to see that woman wink at them?! His other arm slammed down into the soft mattress, a barely audible "ploosh" sound the only responding sound. It was oddly satisfying so the man did it again, and again, and again.  
  
A phone ringing stopped the solider from killing his bed. It took the man a few minutes to comprehend that it was indeed his phone that was ringing before he reached out with his hand and fumbled to find the phone. His hand knocked a few things off his bed stand before he found it and her mumbled a few curses. [Damn thing...]  
  
Pulling the receiver to his ear, he frowned and replaced his arm over his eyes. Damn light!  
  
"Yeah?" The solider barked. It was probably just that wench calling to tell him he needed to go jump through a few flaming hoops in a pink tutu...  
  
"Stevens, is that any way to answer to your commander?"  
  
Stevens's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, cursing under his breath. Shit!  
  
"Sir, forgive me, I thought you were one of the men complaining about something."  
  
"I see, well I don't really care about that at the moment, I just want the full report. Now."  
  
Gulping, Stevens nodded forgetting that the commander couldn't see him. "Yes sir!"  
  
"Good, now how is my 2nd in command faring?" Stevens felt his lips curl a bit.  
  
"The truth sir?"  
  
"Yes, the *truth* Stevens."  
  
Gulp!  
  
"Well sir she is truthfully doing a good job... except that she keeps taking my trainee's from their training to do meaningless jobs. I mean no disrespect to her of course," Stevens hastily rectified. "But I do need to train them and they are always gone doing..."  
  
"Stevens, are you COMPLAINING to me?"  
  
"No, no, NO sir, nothing like that!  
  
"Well that's good. You know how much I despise complaining, don't you Stevens?"  
  
"Yes sir, of course I do..."  
  
"Good. Now are the trainee's almost ready? Those suits were made for those trainee's of yours, and I spent alot of money on them, and on you. I expect results!"  
  
"I know sir, they're.... coming along just the way I wanted, we should be able to test them and the new suits in about a week..."  
  
"Excellent, now that is what I want to hear Stevens. That is exactly what I wanted to hear. Now is there anything else to report? I must get going."  
  
"N... no sir, nothing else. Everything is running smoothly, and the fools we have been watching haven't suspected a thing. By the way sir, how did wedding go?"  
  
"Perfectly."   
  
*******  
  
The party went past in a blur. In fact she couldn't remember anything past the priest saying that she and the man beside her were husband and wife. Oh jeez that was right! She was married...  
  
She was going to be sick.  
  
Though she was going to be sick in her room, she noticed with a start. How did she get up here?  
Relena looked around and found everything in it's place, even the teddy bear hadn't been moved from the middle of the bed. Okay that's good, now where was her... *gulp* husbad? Was she supposed to be undressing? Is that why he left?   
  
[Of course you idiot, how do you go to bed in your wedding dress?] With that in mind she quickly changed out of the stunning white gown and placed it in the closet at the very back. She didn't want to look at it, not for a long, long time. That done, she slipped on a thin blue night gown and sat at her mirror, looking at her reflection. Oh crap, her hair was still in it's crown, along with the flowers placed there by Hilde.  
  
Relena sighed and reached up to undo the crown of hair at the top of her head. Thankfully she pulled out the pins holding her hair up and groaned with pleasure when the pressure was released. [Boy that feels good] Honey-coated gold clouds of hair tumbled over her shoulders and she began to comb it with her fingers, smiling slightly when she remembered Heero doing this for her. He had always enjoyed running his fingers through her hair...  
  
Relena stopped her hand in mid stroke. Oh God, she had forgotten about him for a minute! A burning sensation pressed against the back of her eyes, her hands beginning to tremble a bit. How... how could she have forgotten about him?   
  
Slipping a hand down to her stomach, she made a circular motion, not sure herself whether she was comforting the child or herself. [Oh Heero!] Tears began clamoring to be released but still Relena held them in check. [No! I will not cry! I have cried enough, I have no reason to cry, I have...] Her hands began to tremble even harder now, a cold acid running through her veins.  
  
She was married to someone else. Was that a good enough reason?  
  
That thought circled her head, a never ending taunt. She was married to someone else, she was married to someone else, she was married to...  
  
"Darling, are you okay?"  
  
Him.  
  
Turning, Relena faced the man in the doorway, quickly removing her hand from her stomach. She couldn't let him know about the baby yet, the guy had to think it was his... And that in it self was a horrible thought.  
  
"Honey?" Relena jerked slightly and forced a smile at the man. It wasn't his fault that all this happened after all, Relena chided herself. Not at all...  
  
"I'm fine, thank you," Relena said, a fake cheery note in her voice. This man probably didn't want this anymore than she did. He and her were both the victims of politics and responsibilities.   
  
Sighing, she looked at him. He had changed from the black tux from the wedding to just a pair of navy sweat pants. His jet black hair was let loose from it's ponytail at the back of his head, falling softly to his broad, tan shoulders. Blank blue-black eyes stared at her from underneath his bangs, a thoughtful frown on his lips. Relena supposed that she could do worse, but her heart still yearned for messy sun kissed chocolate silk and dark Prussian blue eyes that she could drown in. Relena felt her heart squeeze a bit for the man before her. The poor guy, she would never love him the way she should, she just hoped he wouldn't expect that from her. Her heart was buried with another after all.   
  
"You sure?" For an instant Relena could have sworn she saw a flash of resentment, or it could have been lust, in his eyes but it was quickly covered by worry. Relena mentally shaked herself. [Stop fantasizing, there is nothing about him that can get you out of this]  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
A roguish smile worked up on his lips, a smile that would stop any sane normal woman's heart. But then again, she didn't consider herself normal or sane, I mean who looked out at the stars and talked to them like they were your friend? Or lover in her case.   
  
"Good, for a minute you were worrying me. Are you ready?"  
  
Relena felt herself shudder involuntarily at the thought of sharing her bed with anyone but Heero, but then nodded anyway. Might as well get this over with. Catching her nod, he pulled off his pants and threw them into the corner, oblivious to the blush working it's way onto Relena's cheeks.  
  
[Stop it you idiot, you've already seen things like that before and enjoyed it! Stop acting like a virgin...] Relena blinked. Oh yeah she was supposed to be a virgin... crap. Relena shrugged and turned her back to him, slowly pulling her night gown off. [Oh well, maybe he won't make a big deal about it...]  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You sure you're ready?"  
  
"Yes, I'm ready Reginald."  
  
"No, don't call me that. Call me Husband, or Love, or Sweetheart, or Sexy-thing, but not Reginald."   
  
Relena thought that odd but didn't dare comment, trying to talk around the bile threatening to push over her defenses... She really was going to have to call him that wasn't she? A paniced look came into her eyes and she was glad she was looking into the mirror instead of at him. "All right, yes I'm ready... husband."  
  
A evil grin rose on his face, his eyes hungrily eating up the sight of her naked back.  
  
"Better."  
  
*********  
  
~*About the same time as above, maybe a few minutes before give or take*~  
  
  
Heero gulped a few breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. It was pumping so hard and fast it was giving him a headache on top of all the other pain his body was radiating. A sharp pain and a wet trickle made him look down to find the deep gash in his side had opened again. Shit, he better do this quick, he was on the verge of collapsing.  
  
"Well?" Zechs prodded, being smart enough not to mention that Heero was swaying on his feet. Scowling, Heero tried to stand straighter and gave his trade mark death glare to Zechs.  
  
"You knew, didn't you?"  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"That I was alive, that I wasn't dead. You knew."  
  
Zechs gave glare for glare, his feverish eyes containing a cold glint. "She deserved better than you, kid. A lot better, and you know that. And I know you love her, but I also know this guy is tons better for her than you in the end. You just gave me the excuse."  
  
A spark of pain streaked through Heero's heart. He was right, but those were Heero's fears! How dare Zechs say them out loud!?  
  
"Does she love him? Does he love *her*?" Heero shook his head, of course they didn't, they had only met 2 weeks ago. Dismissing the nagging doubt, he focused on another question. That one was just causing him more trouble than he wanted to acknowledge. "Does she know about him and his family though? You knew, of course, that this guy is from the family that founded and supported half of OZ and the Romefeller Foundation. You knew. Did you think that by marrying her to some pro-war idiot that you would be saving the Sank Kingdom and the world? The colonies?"  
  
No response.  
  
"You did, you thought that. It didn't matter to you that you were, are, placing her in danger. You just thought she would be able to control him, that her influence would be able to change him. You, Zechs Marquis, should know better than anyone that no one changes in the end, *no one*. And yet you still forced her to marry him, using your pathetic illness to push her. You are weak Zechs, weak and stupid."  
  
Zechs flushed at the insults but held his tongue. Heero wondered why the insults seemed to hit so close to home but didn't think about it for too long. It took all his energy to stay standing. God he was tired...  
  
"Well I hate to interrupt this happy little reunion, but Heero and I gotta be heading back," A voice called out, breaking Heero and Zechs's glare match. Turning, they looked at the doorway, one angry, one oddly relieved. Duo grinned at Zechs, his hands on his hips. "Who knew old Zechs-y boy could get sick? Next you'll know that Heero will starting talking as much as me!"  
  
"Maxwell?"   
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up." They both echoed before Heero turned and began walking stiffly out the room, Duo grinning one last time at Zechs before following Heero, calling to him. Zechs watched them through half closed eyes as Duo caught up to Heero and slung one of Heero's arms around his shoulders. It stuck Zechs a bit odd that Heero didn't object but instead leaned against Duo before walking again but a bright red spot in the corner of his eye changed his mind. Ahhhh, it looked like Heero was hurt more badly than he at first thought.   
  
After they had finally left, Zechs groaned and closed his eyes. That kid always gave him a bad headache... Maxwell too on second thought. Both did and it was lucky for him that they weren't going to be around anymore... now that Relena was married and everything...  
  
Zechs yawned and leaned back against the pillow a bit more. Sleep sounded good, very good. Sleep....  
  
Sleep is always good.   
  
******  
  
All the plans were going as planned. Before too long he would have all the power. He would have the Sank Kingdom, he would have Relena out of the way, he would have the World leaders under his thumb, the colonies willing to do anything he said... oh and yes how could he forget? The most enjoyable thing of all.  
  
He would have Heero's blood staining his hands.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued in Chap. 3!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WELLLLLL????? If it sucked that bad tell me so I can get the dratted thing off fanfiction.net okay?? ::sigh:: although I think that this story would be cool, the bad guy is going to suck and be awesome at the same time.... and me got lotsa fight scene's in my head but...... oh well. REVIEW!!!!! Jaa!!! ^.~  



	4. 03

Disclaimers: Don't own 'em, simple(altho very depressing) as that.  
  
A.N: Okay I am VERY sorry that all these chapters haven't had much action in them, I'm trying!!! Really!! I just have to set the plot up then all the action and space battle scenes'll happen, PROMISE!!! Please keep reading tho, I really wanna become a writer and if you people could critique my writing I would be SO happy!!! If you see anything out of place, confusing, or just plain dumb PLEASE tell me, I do want to become better! Umm for this part, more plot and hopefully a little suspense, I'm getting to the climax!! Really I am! Uhhhh lesse, this is based a year and a half later from prologue. Relena's already had the kid and it's 9 months old(she was 1 or 2 months pregnant in the prologue, this is give or take a few months on how old the kid is(I'm dumb in math, give me a break)) and Heero is all nice and healthy again! Hilde is about 7/8 months pregnant.... I think that's it!! Again if you find anything confusing please email me and tell me what is and I will try and fix it, otherwise it'll all unwrap as the chapters go on!! Okay now onto part 3!!! Yay!!! ^.~  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*Fairy Tale Endings: Chapter 3  
  
A Gundam Wing Fanfiction by Jadet  
  
Copyright 00'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
*AC 201*  
  
*A Year and a half later later*  
  
  
He watched her from the shadows of the trees, his dark Prussian eyes watching the scene unfolding with a mask of indifference. The wind tossed his hair casually, unruly chocolate hair waving in the wind, his white tee-shirt and loose black pants following suit. Although his outward face was calm, cool, collected, inside he felt the seed of envy. How he wished he could be out there, with her.  
  
Heero felt a ghost of a smile work it's way onto his face when his son gave a squeal of delight as his mother bounced him on her knee. He knew it was his son of course, just the way she looked at the 9 month old boy with a mixture of adoration and longing would have told him as much. Plus the boy had his fathers eyes, a deep Prussian blue that lit up at the mere sight of his mother but became guarded when anyone else picked him up, just like his dad. But thankfully she had told him that fact. Maybe not directly to his face, but to their son Caleb, the night he was born.  
  
Heero felt his ghost smile quirk up a bit sarcastically. [That was a surprise to say the least] He was surprised all right, especially when he got back from the satellite he and the other Gundam pilots had been hiding on. She had been about 8 months pregnant then and as large as a house. At first all the felt was rage that she was pregnant by that other man, but when he had been pretending to be a doctor helping at the birth(he wanted to be there should anything happen), he knew the kid was his. As soon as she had the little boy in her arms, she gathered him up like a long lost treasure and whispered in his ear, just little cooing sounds but a few words now and there. He had almost shouted when she said he looked just like his father, the brave Gundam pilot Heero, and she loved him just as much as she loved Heero. That declaration filled Heero with a joy he had never known before, and Heero had decided if he died the next day(it wouldn't have mattered to them, he was already dead) he would have died happy. Thankfully no one else could have heard the declaration for they were clapping each other on the back and talking loudly, and her talking was so soft, almost lost in the noisy room, but Heero had always had superb hearing. Something that saved him, and that Reginald jerk, a whole lot of trouble.  
  
[Too bad really] he thought, smiling a bit again when his son let out another squeal harmonized with Relena's musical laughter. [I could have used a real reason for wanting to shoot the guy] Heero's expression darkened as Reginald stepped out of the mansion, dressed like a pansy in a bright green hunter jacket and black pants, a colorful hat filled with feathers perched on his head. At least Heero didn't have to worry about this guy hurting Relena physically, the lights were on upstairs but there was no one home, so to speak. Heero had to clench his teeth and his fists though from stopping the guy from stooping down and lightly kissing Relena on the cheek before standing back up and walking away, whistling a dumb tune Heero wished he could shoot him for.  
  
Heero looked back in time to see Relena's face scrunch up and take one of her hands to wipe the kiss off. Heero really could have smiled at the face but his eyes were pulled down to his son, sitting calmly in his mothers lap, his light brown hair swirling softly on his chubby bald head. Caleb's eyes were narrowed ever so slightly and was staring in Heero's direction, a thoughtful, considering look on his face that looked so strange on a 9 month old. Relena looked down from wiping Reginald's kiss of her cheek and followed his line of sight.  
  
"What is it Sweety?" Heero flinched at her musical voice, and leaned back further into the shadows. He really shouldn't be here, if she found out he truly was alive then there would be trouble. True, part of him did want to jump out and yell, "here I am!" but another part said he couldn't. She didn't deserve to have any more trouble in her life, and trouble always seemed to follow Heero where ever he went. [She'll be safer this way] he thought, trying to convince himself, a touch of longing entering his eyes. [Safe and happy...]  
  
"What are you looking at Sweety? Want mommy to go and look?" Relena asked the chubby baby, smoothing a gentle hand over his hair. Caleb in response gurgled and pointed a fat hand toward the bushes, at Heero to be more precise. [Smart kid] Heero thought wryly and melted into the shadows before turning and walking away, his hands deep in his pockets, head down. He couldn't come every day of course, but he wasn't leaving her and his son alone for too long. He wouldn't let his son know the loneliness that he had felt as a boy, even if he was just the boy's protective shadow.  
  
[I will always protect you Relena, you and Caleb. And I will always be near] With that Heero jumped over the wall easily and vanished from sight.  
  
******  
  
Relena hoisted Caleb on her hip and looked at the foot prints at the base of the wall. She had to be imagining things or seeing things. Or maybe... maybe they were her from the last time Heero had come. The night Caleb was made, that night almost 2 years ago...  
  
Relena shook her head and lectured herself for being so sentimental on that subject. Turning away from the wall, she made her way back slowly, holding Caleb tight against her.  
  
It was just her eye sight, or her heart trying to comfort her on the anniversary of his death, or most probably just old foot prints looking new, but it was her imagination, that's all.  
  
Just her imagination trying to break her heart all over again.  
  
******   
  
Patience. That's what this whole game was about; cat and mouse, and patience was the key. It had been a little over a year since the last time he had heard about Heero. He wouldn't even consider that Heero was dead. No, not before he got the chance to kill him and the other Gundam pilots. No, no way.  
  
Patience was the key and he would wait as long as it took for that mouse to come out of his hole. [I can wait, I've waited this long and I'll continue to wait. It doesn't matter to me, the time will pass enjoyably, me creating your death over and over in my head]   
  
It was actually working out to his favor too, this long wait. The longer the wait, the longer his soldiers got to train to beat those Gundam pests. [They will only benefit from the pilots cowardice and they are totally dedicated to beating those Gundam pilots... Not Heero though, he's mine, only I will get to own his last breath]  
  
The man smiled into the darkness, not the smile of a mad man, but of a predator watching his prey try to escape. [Cat and mouse, Heero, cat and mouse] He will enjoy this victory, very much so.  
  
[So take your time Heero, hide and be a coward forever if you want. But I will find you and when I do, we will finish what we started so long ago]  
  
Another evil grin, the man's dark blue eyes twinkling at the thought.   
  
[Then I can kill you Heero, then I can kill you]  
  
******  
  
*On colony L-2*  
  
Hilde waddled down the sidewalk, clutching tightly to Duo's arm. Hilde strained to look over her stomach to watch where she was going but could only see the tips of her shoes. Sighing, she glanced at Duo and made a face causing him to laugh.  
  
"I feel like a blimp."  
  
Duo grinned and leaned down over the groceries in his arms, kissing Hilde on the cheek.  
  
"But you look so good!" Duo exclaimed arrogantly, obviously not feeling any empathy for Hilde's pregnancy. Hilde glared at him and smacked him hard in the arm.  
  
"Duo!" Duo just laughed and kissed her again, only this time on the lips. They lingered for a minute, Hilde making noises in the back of her neck before Duo pulled away, breathless but smiling.  
  
"Hilde, your making me wish that kid was born," he glared at her, his violet blue eyes twinkling. "Stop it."  
  
"Oh I am so sorry!" She stuck her tongue out at him, her blue eyes also twinkling. "But who got me like this anyway, hmmm?"  
  
Duo grinned, white teeth flashing in the sun. "A very smart man, just impatient, but very, very smart."  
  
Hilde sniffed and put her nose into the air, trying not to grin. "Well that 'very, very smart man' gets to do the dishes tonight."  
  
Duo's jaw slacked and his eyes became those of a puppy(A.N: don't you just HATE it when they do that?! ;)). "Awwww but Hilde..."  
  
"A new organization? And they're looking for soldiers to fight the Gundam pilots?"  
  
Duo jerked to a stop and signaled Hilde with a finger to stay quiet. Hilde nodded and frowned, also listening to the two men talking on the sidewalk across the street.  
  
"Yeah! They said the pay'll be good, and we get the newest model's of mobil suits to fight in!"  
  
"But... aren't making mobil suits illegal or something?"  
  
"Probably, but this guy has got some balls, he's declaring war on the Peacecraft kingdom and on that pilot of 01! They say he's got somethin big against the guy!"  
  
Duo and Hilde looked at each other and shared a look. This was bad...  
  
"Sounds cool, I'm in. Where do I go to sign up?"   
  
"Earth."  
  
"Cool man, I'll go in a week or so. Any special requirements?"  
  
"Nah... You just got to be healthy and be able to kick some Gundam ass!" They're voices got softer as the moved down the street, laughing at they're pathetic joke. Duo growled low in his throat. [Scum bags!]  
  
Tugging on Hilde's arm, Duo stalked down the street, careful to not trip Hilde. How could they have not heard about this before? By the sounds of it, this wasn't something that just started. It sounded serious!  
  
"Duo?"  
  
He'd have to contact the others right away, especially Heero, He'd have to warn them and maybe one or two of them could go under cover, try and get this into the open...  
  
"Duo?"  
  
Duo looked behind him and frowned. "What Hilde?" he snapped.  
  
Hilde's lip quivered and Duo heaved a breath. He'd almost forgotten how emotional pregnant woman were. If Relena wasn't a good example, he didn't know what was. That woman hadn't stopped crying throughout her whole pregnancy!  
  
Taking a deep, calming breath, Duo forced a grin at her. "Yeah honey?"  
  
Sniffing, Hilde wiped her eyes with her free hand. "What are you going to do?"  
  
Duo frowned and looked up. The metal supports that held the colony from falling on their heads, shimmered from the lights, a very dull gray sheen that belonged to metal. He almost wished he could see the sky, blue endless horizon with a white cloud drifting lazily around. Funny about the things you think of when your stressed, Duo thought wryly and closed his eyes thinking how to answer Hilde's question.  
  
"Well first I have to contact and warn all the Gundam pilots, they need to know about this."  
  
"Then?" Hilde prompted, clutching his hand tighter. Duo smiled sadly, she knew what he was going to say, she just didn't really want to hear it.  
  
"Then... we go to earth."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued in 5.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT I SUCKED ON!!!! DOMOU ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN!!!! ^.~   
  
  
  



	5. 04

Disclaimers: Don't own em, so don't sue unless you want my collection of lint... wait, never mind, my dog just ate that... ^_~  
  
A.N: Just in case anyone cares or wants to know, when I name my new characters, I always name them after the meaning of them. For example Caleb means "loyal and bold" while Reginald means "he who wants to be king" or "king". If you really want to know why my characters have the names they do, just go to a baby naming site where you can find the meanings of the names, k?? Well that answers a question, now to the REAL authors notes: Thank you all for reviewing, it boosts up my confidence and helps me to keep writing, and I promise that next chapter will have LOTS of action, tho this one does have some action in it and some more teasers of what's to come! So please keep reviewing so I can keep this story comin!! Thanks!!! ^.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Fairy Tale Endings: Chapter 4*  
  
A Gundam Wing Fanfiction by Jadet  
  
Copyright 00'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*A Few Days Later*  
  
"Now here's the situation, apparently there is a new organization that is itching for a chance to overthrow Ms. Relena's rein of the Sank Kingdom and kick our buddy Heero's butt all the way across the colonies..." Duo explained to the other Gundam pilots that were sitting the table. Leaning on the table with both hands, Duo examined each of their faces. They had all come to Quatre's colony to talk about the recent developments and were now sitting in his office, surrounded by pictures of the 5 of them and a few of Quatre's kids.  
  
"But what can we do Duo? We're not supposed to have our gundams, let alone use them," Quatre asked, bringing back Duo to the conversation while glancing to his right. Trowa nodded and cleared his throat.  
  
"Quatre's right, but there's always more than one way to beat these guys."  
  
"Which is why defense in this situation is the best offensive," Wufei interjected, leaning his back against the chair and tipping it thoughtfully. "We can't attack them without putting us into the position's of the 'bad guys'. So what we have to do..."  
  
"Is find another way to kick these guys butts!" Duo finished, taking his hands off the table and rubbing them together with a foolish grin on his face.  
  
"But Duo, isn't Hilde about to have your baby? You just can't leave her here alone." Duo sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking at Quatre with a pained look.  
  
"I know that Quatre, but YOU'RE gonna protect her along with Dorothy and your kids."  
  
"I am?"  
  
Duo sighed again scratched the back of his head. "Well yeah, out of all of us, you're the one that can get into the most trouble vanishing, with your company and being leader of your colony and all... The rest of us won't be as missed as you would be."  
  
"But you guys will need my help!" Quatre exclaimed, pushing back his chair and standing up. "You all can't do it by you're selves! You'll need my help to..."  
  
"Keep an eye on things."  
  
Quatre turned and focused hurtful eyes on the speaker. "Wufei?"  
  
Pushing himself out of the chair, Wufei walked over to stand in front of Quatre, a hint of a frown on his face.  
  
"We already don't know much anything at the moment and we don't need any one to become suspicious while we go under cover. You're the only one that can keep this quiet and hopefully get us some information without being discovered."  
  
"Wufei...." Quatre whispered, saddened and shocked. Wufei ignored him and turned back to look at Duo.  
  
"Where's Heero?"  
  
Duo grin diminished a bit. "Well there have been a couple attempts on Relena and the kids life since the word of the organization started really going around, he's keeping an eye on them."  
  
"How many?" Trowa asked, looking up at Duo with his one visible green eye. Duo's shoulders slumped.  
  
"Five."  
  
"Five? In just the times span of two days?" Quatre asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"Sorta, there has been a few before that but none as serious or as accurate as these. Someone really wants her and Heero's kid dead."  
  
"Fine, then I'll look after Heero's kid and you can stick close to Relena, Duo," Trowa announced, rising gracefully from his seat. Duo grinned and gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"Yeah, Heero and I can handle anything. You just make sure the kid doesn't get hurt, otherwise Heero'll..." Duo ran a finger across his neck and make a gurgling sound. Trowa just nodded.  
  
"Fine, then I'll join the new organization and find out who the leader is and what they're weaknesses are," called Wufei as he walked out the door, grabbing his preventor coat from the back of his chair. Duo grinned as wide as he could and waved.  
  
"Good luck Wu-man! Keep in touch and let us know if you find out anything!" Wufei's back stiffened making Duo laugh.  
  
"Hmph, weaklings!"  
  
Quatre cracked a tight smile as Duo laughed. Turning his head, Duo looked at Trowa and clapped his hands together.  
  
"So, shall we get to earth, Trowa my man?"  
  
Trowa nodded and also grabbed his coat from his chair. "Yeah, lets go."  
  
"Cool. See ya later Quatre, look after Hilde for me and tell me when she's about to have the kid. I'll come as soon as I can. Later!" Waving, Duo and Trowa walked out of the room, the door closing with a whoosh behind them. Quatre stood a minute staring at the door before sighing and wiping his eyes lightly.  
  
"Be safe my friends, may Allah protect you..." Quatre smiled slightly and sighed again before walking out the door in a whoosh of air, his words echoing off the walls.  
  
The video camera in the room recorded it all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
On earth, the 2nd in command smiled and watched the video of they're discussion. Her smile widened when they got to they're plans.  
  
[Fools! Do they think they can do anything without me knowing?] She laughed maniacally and twirled her chair in a circle, kicking her legs happily and holding her stomach.   
  
"Those idiots! Don't they know anything?" She stilled her laughing as an idea formed in her mind and her smile turned into a smirk.  
  
"They want to play a game huh? Well that's fine, I like games... especially life and death ones..." She widened her smirk as far as it would go and pressed a button in front of her. Not a minute passed before the door opened behind her, light flooding into the room and creating the shadows of her chair and the man in the doorway. The woman watched as the figure made a stiff bow and hit his chest with his fist.  
  
"My lady?"  
  
"The Gundam pilots are planning to have pilot 04 infiltrate our military unit and protect Ms. Relena and 01's kid from us."  
  
"I shall make sure neither happens, my lady, they..."  
  
"On the contrary my good man, I WANT them to do this, I want them to loose in every possible way. Don't let up on the security nor stop the attacks on Ms. Relena and her child. In fact, heighten the security and attack Relena double, just for fun. Don't make it easy for them, it wouldn't be fun otherwise! Oh... and bring 01 to me, we need to have a chat."  
  
"Are you sure, my lady? Does the commander..."  
  
"The COMMANDER has allowed me to make the final decisions while he is indisposed... Are you going to do as I tell you, or do I need to find someone more... competent?"  
  
The woman made a satisfied sound as the soldier's shadow shook his head and bowed again. "No my lady, I will do as you bid."  
  
"Good, you are dismissed."  
  
"Yes my lady," the soldier said, backing out of the room still bowing. A second passed and the door closed behind him, again shutting the room in complete darkness. The woman listened to the soldiers foot steps walk away before allowing herself to lean back in her chair, her gray blue eyes twinkling.  
  
She was a genius, and a excellent player of all types of games, she would win this no problem. Her white teeth flashed into the darkness as she raised a hand to cover her laughter.  
  
"Fools!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why does she have to visit? I thought I'd get a little time before I had to deal with her again," Relena moaned, and ran a hand through her hair quickly before focusing back on what she had been doing.  
  
Relena sighed to herself and continued dressing Caleb who was delighting in squirming all over the place. Relena allowed a smile to soften her features and leaned her head over his and rubbed her nose against his forehead lightly. Caleb's joyous giggles had her giggling in a few minutes, and Relena found herself leaning down and kissing his nose then his cheeks, her hands tickling his fat little stomach. Caleb squirmed underneath her gentle hands and soft kisses, his squealing laughter telling her how much he was enjoying this.  
  
[I could always get Heero to crack a grin by tickling him] Relena thought, finally ending her teasing and placing one last kiss on his forehead before buttoning up the last button on his stormy blue shirt. [Like father like son, I guess] Relena brushed a few tears from her eyes and lifted Caleb from the changing table. Caleb immediately calmed down and rested his head on her shoulder, his thumb in his mouth. Eyes so much like Heero's that it was scary sometimes, closed slowly and his breathing evened, telling Relena he had fallen asleep.  
  
Relena felt her mouth set itself in a gentle smile, and momentarily she forgot about Reginald's bratty widowed sister and his dumb as a brick niece coming to visit. Oh how she disliked Reginald's sister! The woman could only find bad things about Relena, they're house, and Caleb. Relena had yet to hear a complimentary thing come from the vile woman's mouth.   
  
In fact she reminded Relena of the stories about the ice queen, an evil woman that was as beautiful as the gods and goddess, but horrible in the inside, never content and always cruel. The ice queen, in the legends, was always trying to find a way for her daughter, the ice princess, to take over the central kingdom and rule. Thankfully a prince, with hair as dark as night but with eyes as true as the bluest blue, rode up and slayed the queen and princess with his glowing sword. The knight married the good princess of the central kingdom and both lived happily ever after, never fearing the ice queen and her evil daughter again.  
  
[Don't I wish!] Relena frowned, and checked herself in the mirror once again. She wasn't in the mood to hear any of Reginald's sisters insults today. [If only there was someone who could slay that woman, the world would be happier]  
  
Relena almost laughed out loud. So much for being a peace-loving pacifist! Relena jerked as the door to her room opened, waking Caleb from his sleep. Shushing his cries, she glared at Reginald.  
  
"Now look what you did, you woke him up!" Relena whispered exasperated, trying to calm down Caleb. You would think living with the kid for 9 months would have been enough to get it through his head that you don't just slam the door open! After a few sniffles, Caleb also turned to glare at his step father. Reginald just shrugged but slightly growled at Relena.  
  
"Sorry, but you were supposed to be downstairs ten minutes ago."  
  
"I was changing Caleb." She never called Caleb his son, always Caleb, nothing else. It irked Reginald to no end.  
  
"Well since he is dressed now, can we get downstairs? My sister and niece are waiting." Relena frowned and switched arms holding Caleb, ignoring the outstretched arms of Reginald. No way was he holding Caleb, last time he did he dropped Caleb!  
  
"I was just about to. Come on Sweety, lets go see your... aunty and cousin, hmm?" Relena cooed at him, managing to bring a smile to her son's face. Reginald followed them out the door, frowning but not saying anything.  
  
Relena began to descend the stairs to the parlor when she spotted Reginald's sister sitting on the couch Relena had told her a dozen times NOT to sit on. Next to her sat her over weight daughter, sharing her mothers bright blond hair and selfish grayish blue eyes. Relena stiffened her back, and nodded at Reginald's sister.  
  
"Casondra," Relena turned her gaze to her 'niece'. "Cassandra, how are you?"  
  
Cassandra, or Cassie, frowned and stuck her tongue out at Relena. Relena, ignoring the bratty behavior, returned her gaze to Casondra, and nodded her head.  
  
"I see you are feeling better, sister?"  
  
Casondra sniffed and glared at Relena. "As well as may be expected after eating that poison you gave me, Relena. Really, you should be a better cook, you being the Peacecraft female and all."  
  
Relena opened her mouth to respond, but a firm hand clamping painfully on her shoulder stopped her. Relena snapped her mouth shut and tried to cool her temper. [Ice queen remember? She's just the ice queen, Relena, she can't hurt you. All hot air... or cold air in this case]  
  
"I will have to try *harder*, sister." [Yeah, harder to poison you, you witch!]  
  
Casondra smiled and waved a hand under her nose. "I hope so dear, now be a good host and get me a drink, I'm absolutely parched!"  
  
Relena smiled tightly and took a deep breath, calming herself.  
  
"All right," she said, her voice strained as she walked down the stairs.   
  
This day was turning out sooooooooo well.  
  
[Yeah right!]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Heero felt himself becoming outraged as Casondra spoke, his face still painfully vacant of expression. He didn't need his face to tell what he was feeling though, he already knew. And if it wasn't for the tree he was hiding in blocking a good shot, he would have taken out his 360 silencer and blown her head in. That would shut her up and make him feel better no doubt...  
  
A crack behind him warned him an instant too late before someone bashed his head with a stout tree branch.   
  
[Damn it! I needed to stop being so distracted...] Heero thought as the hit to his head knocked him out of the tree.   
  
It should have been easy for him to land that fall, he fallen from higher before, but his mind was spinning and the cut on the back of his head wasn't making matters any better. Head pounding Heero had a glimpse of the roots of the tree and the ground a second before he crashed head first into them.  
  
Blackness and laughter.  
  
Lots of laughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued in Chapter 5.....  
  
Buwahahahahahaha I LOVE cliff hangers!! Don't you?? ^_~ Jaa!!  



	6. 05

  
Disclaimers: Don't own them, never will. I'm just using the characters to hopefully provide all   
you nice people with some entertainment so don't sue.  
  
Authors Notes: I know, I know! This has taken FOREVER to get out and most likely everyone has   
forgotten about this story. Gomen!! Hopefully, tho, some of you are still interested in this   
story and will review. Anyway enjoy chapter 5 and know I will NOT take even 1/4 as long to get   
the next chapter out. Jya. ^.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Fairy Tale Endings: Chapter 5"  
  
By Jadet  
  
Copyright 01' by Jadet  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So he was alive after all.  
  
The man grinned evilly and whistled a tune as he walked through the hall to his office, smiling   
and nodding to those who called out to him. His secretary fluttered her eyelids as he walked up   
to his door, and taking a few minutes, smiled and teased her before entering his office.   
  
It was a little too bright for his liking but he continued on past his desk till he stood before   
a bookcase. Trusting in his instincts to know that no one was watching him, he pushed in a book   
and stood back while the bookcase swung open, revealing a small room. No light penetrated the   
darkness, and the man nodded in satisfaction. Stepping in he waited until the door closed behind   
him before he began laughing.  
  
Life was grand he decided. His stubbornness and faith in Heero's ability to be indestructible had paid off, and now he knew even where he was currently residing. He would be able to have his   
revenge on Heero and the other Gundam pilots even sooner than he anticipated! That thought   
filled him with such depraved joy that he began to laugh even louder, his shoulders shaking with   
the force of his laughs.  
  
Finally he controlled his laughter and walked over to the computer at the far wall, his eyes   
accustomed to the darkness so much that he didn't need any light. Sitting in the chair he   
quietly pressed a few buttons and waited while the vid-phone rang. This was such good news that   
he had to tell it to his 2nd in command. She would be as pleased as he was.  
  
The man grinned in satisfaction when his 2nd in command appeared on his screen looking disheveled   
and annoyed, having just gotten out of bed. He supposed he should have called later knowing the difference in time between Earth and colonies, but he didn't care. He was too pleased with the news to keep this to himself. He began to laugh again.  
  
The 2nd in command frowned and furrowed her eyebrows at her commander's weird behavior.   
"Commander?"  
  
"My love, I have the greatest news."  
  
The blond woman sighed and shook her head, mumbling about how it was the middle of the night.   
But the man saw the interest spark in her eyes and knew she wasn't really angry with him and   
therefore didn't take offense to her insolent behavior.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Why I just found out that Heero is alive."  
  
The blond woman rolled her eyes to that and the man couldn't help but be slightly annoyed. This   
was very good news. Not that he ever thought Heero was dead, he had more faith in Heero's   
cockroach ability than that, but there was always that possibility. Heero had been extremely   
wounded during the Lunar battle and might have either died from the wounds or have contacted an   
illness from being so weak during this last year. There was always a possibility, she should not be looking at him so.  
  
"We already knew that sir."  
  
The man frowned. "No we didn't my love, we only assumed that he was. But I was just given   
confirmation just a little while ago."  
  
The woman nodded just to placate him, knowing that if she told him that she had known for a long   
time and at this very minute 01 was being restrained in a containment cell, he would be as angry   
as a hornet. The man looked pleased now though, and the woman contained her grin.  
  
"That's good news sir, very good news."  
  
The man grinned in pleasure and nodded. "Yes I know. I will be down there in the next week to   
see to the final preparations so be prepared."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You've been a good girl right?"  
  
The woman allowed a vicious grin to appear on her face. "No, but I assume that you will take   
care of that when you come down here?"  
  
"Yes. I will take care of it _personally_."  
  
The woman shivered in longing and let her lips curl in delight. "I look forward to it."  
  
"So do I. See you next week, my dear."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*The next morning*  
  
Heero awoke slowly to the pounding in his head. Grimacing internally, he wiggled his fingers   
slowly to avoid detection but enough to determine what kind of mess he was in. He growled when   
he found out.  
  
He was in deep shit.  
  
"So you're awake. You sure took your time 01."  
  
Heero opened his eyes and glared at the older man lounging in a chair right in front of him, a   
wicked grin on his pretty-boy face as he sat staring at Heero. Heero kept his expression cold as   
he tested the restraints on his arms.   
  
"Oh I wouldn't bother Mr. Yuy. They are made from titanium alloy, too strong for even you to   
break. You should just save your strength, the 2nd in command should be here soon."  
  
Heero grunted and began to look around the room, mentally smirking like a Cheshire cat. Slowly   
but surely he picked the locks for the handcuffs with a paper clip he always carried. He   
supposed he should thank Duo when he got out of this for insisting that he always carry one, but   
why give that idiot the joy? The man he noticed kept looking at his watch, an uneasy frown on   
his face. Heero wondered absentmindedly who the 2nd in command was to cause such discomfort, but   
didn't pay much mind. If he got out of here before he/she came, he could perhaps find out what   
kind of base was here, where it was, and who was in charge. But it all depended on getting out of here soon.  
  
The silent, almost inaudible click of the handcuffs told Heero he could now leave any time he   
wanted. First though he should try and find out as much as he could from the man guarding him.   
It would move things along a bit faster.  
  
"Who's the second in command?" Heero asked in a bored voice, a cold expression on his face so   
that the man wouldn't think he was too interested. The older man looked nervous for a second   
before sneering.  
  
"You'll meet her soon enough. She should be here any minute to question you."  
  
[She?]  
  
Heero scowled. "Question me for what?"  
  
The solider honestly didn't know Heero concluded when the man's eyes narrowed before telling him   
to shut up. After a minute Heero decided that the guy didn't know anything of use and attacked   
before he could even react.  
  
Moving like lightning, he appeared behind the solider and slammed a fist into the back of his   
skull, smirking when the guy crumpled without a sound. Using the handcuffs, he quickly placed   
them on the man's hands, securing them tightly. As a side thought he ripped a strip of the man's   
uniform and tied it over his mouth. No use in having the alarm sounded too soon.  
  
Done, Heero snatched the man's gun and checked it for ammunition before padding to the door. He   
had to wait until a few soldiers passed before he could sneak out of the room and run down the   
hall. He went in the same direction for ten minutes before finding a reachable air duct to climb   
into. Stuffing the gun in his back pocket, he pushed the vent grate out of the way, pulling his   
body effortlessly up. Replacing the grate, he turned back in the direction he was heading and   
crawled.  
  
Something just wasn't right about all of this. His instincts were screaming at him that this was   
way too easy. He should have encountered some problems before now. It was never this easy,   
never. Unless...  
  
Unless he was supposed to get out.  
  
Heero stopped. Something about this smelled familiar. It he hadn't already beaten all of his old enemies he would have sworn he up against one of them. But he had. So who's style was this?  
  
Several voiced interrupted Heero's chain of thought and he stilled.  
  
"The commander's gotta be nuts, putting her in charge of everything till he gets here. She's   
going to get us all killed!"  
  
"Huh? How do ya mean? She hasn't done anything stupid..."  
  
"What do you call bringing that Gundam pilot here?! If he gets loose, he could tell the   
coordinates of this base to his comrades!"  
  
"But Stevens is watching him, so we should be okay."  
  
"I don't know about that, you know how much of a pansy he is, a Gundam pilot would probably be   
able to take him down easy." The first voice scoffed, then lowered dramatically. "I do know that the 2nd in command is..."  
  
"Is what Sergeant? What am I?"  
  
Heero felt his breath catch at the third voice in the conversation. It couldn't be...  
  
"I uh, that is to say, ummm..."  
  
"Forgot what you were going to say, underling?" Crazy laughter followed the woman's voice and   
Heero found himself looking down at familiar waist long blond hair and chilling gray blue eyes.   
Now he knew why this whole setup seemed familiar.   
  
And now he knew who the traitor was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena sighed and switched the bag of groceries over to her other arm, turning to smile   
gratefully at the young man walking next to her.  
  
"Thank you again Duo for coming with me to get these things so late."  
  
The braided pilot grinned and shrugged. "No problem 'jousan, I couldn't let you go out all alone   
now could I?"  
  
Relena nodded but groaned as her arm began to cramp under the weight of the food. Switching arms   
again, she shook her arm. "I just wish that the car hadn't broken down yesterday. It would have   
made this a whole lot easier."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow at her complaints and leaned over, plucking the bag out of her arms and   
added it to his own pile. Relena smiled thankfully and rubbed her arms while Duo carried all of   
the bags. It was for this reason he couldn't block the blow to the back of his head.  
  
It happened too fast for Relena to remember correctly, but she knew that Duo tumbled face first   
onto the concrete, bringing her down forcefully with him, their shopping covering the side walk. The two thugs that had knocked him out turned their attention to her next, licking their lips in anticipation. This served to only enrage her protector in the shadows more and before they knew it were being knocked out by a pair of infuriated Prussian blue eyes and flying fists. One was able to get in a decent shot to their attackers cheek before blackness claimed him. His partner soon shared the same fate, leaving the attacker breathing hard and glaring at their bodies.  
  
Relena watched all of this from her crouched position next to Duo's prone form. Her heart began   
to beat painfully along with her head from where she bumped it during her fall as she took in the stature and hair of her savior.   
  
[No, it can't be.... He's dead...]   
  
Her savior turned and Relena felt her heart stop when she saw the eyes. The eyes she dreamed   
about, the eyes she had longed to see for two unending years.   
  
The eyes that belonged to their son.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
She felt herself fall back in shock and watched almost giddily as Heero lost the rage in his eyes   
to panic as she fainted.  
  
She had one last coherent thought before she slipped into the darkness.  
  
Thank God, her Heero was back.  
  
Everything would be all right now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued in Chapter 6...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  



	7. 06

Disclaimers: ::checks watch:: Wait for it, wait for it... ah! I am now the proud   
owner of... ummm well nothing to do with GW if that's what you want to know, but now I   
am the proud owner of my very own piece of lint!! Boy that was sooooo worth everything   
I owned! ^_~  
  
Authors Notes: ::whistles:: Woah, over four months since the last chapter! I'm   
surprised you guys haven't tarred and feathered me and thrown me off a cliff!!   
::gulps:: Not to give you guys any ideas of course... 0_0' Well anyway, (tho I seem to   
say this ALOT, sorry :/) I am very sorry for taking this long with the 6th chapter.   
::bows:: Now on with the story! ^.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Fairy Tale Endings: Chapter 6*  
  
A Gundam Wing Fanfiction By Jadet  
  
Copyright 01'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Wufei snorted for what seemed the millionth time and reassembled the Mobil suit's main   
computer. Two minutes was all it took to dismantle the suit, program an error into its   
central processor, and reassemble it, but it was still too long to Wufei. In two   
minutes anything could happen. He was taking a chance as it was, programming the error   
into the suits during the break shift of the guards.  
  
Grunting silently with satisfaction, Wufei replaced the computer into the last doll and   
closed the hatch. That program error should make it where none of the suits could fire   
any weapons and explode five minutes after take off. In other words the pilots had just   
enough time to curse their machines before it blew up with them in it. He was proud of   
himself. Voices alerted him to the return of the guards and Wufei melted into the   
shadows, taking his laptop and equipment with him.  
  
[Now lets see those weaklings use these toys] Wufei thought with a smirk and disappeared   
into the darkness, intent on contacting the others on the new development.  
  
The guards were none the wiser of their midnight visitor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Relena woke up to a splitting headache. Turning on her side, she hid her head against   
the pillow she was cradling and groaned slightly, confused. What on earth had she done   
to get such a horrible headache?  
  
"Is she awake yet?"  
  
Stilling her motions, Relena cocked her ears at the familiar voice. That was Duo's   
voice that asked someone else if she was awake. Now she was really confused. She   
vaguely remembered him showing up on her doorstep about a week ago, saying something   
along the lines of Hilde kicking him out for a few days and could he stay with her? It   
struck her as slightly weird. Hilde and him lived on L2, why would he come all the way   
to earth to stay with her when he had other friends closer? But Relena was never one to   
refuse a friend anything she could provide and had let him stay. Besides with the ice   
queen and daughter staying with her, she needed an ally besides Caleb.  
  
That still didn't explain why she had woken up with such a headache or why he was in her   
room inquiring about her. What had she done that she couldn't remember? Frowning   
lightly she searched her brain for anything and was completely taken surprise by the   
answering response from her bedside.  
  
"No."  
  
Relena froze, her body going taunt. She stopped breathing as well and listened to her   
heart frantically beating. No, it couldn't be... it just couldn't! Softly she felt a   
hand brush away a few tears that had leaked out of her eyes without her notice then move   
to stroke her hair.  
  
"Relena?" A deep voice whispered, the hand continuing to stroke her hair. No words   
could move beyond the blockage in her throat. The hand continued its gentle stroking.   
The action was so familiar and strange at the same time that more tears leaked from her   
eyes.  
  
"Hey Heero, she just wake up?"  
  
[Heero? No, that was impossible. Totally impossible...] Her heart thudded even louder   
against her chest and without her notice she shook her head lightly, biting her lip   
between her teeth. He couldn't be here. He died almost two years ago in a battle. He   
left her all alone to the wolves of politics with only a child to remind her that she   
hadn't been imagining him that night!  
  
The hand stilled on her hair and slowly withdrew. "No, she's just dreaming," came the   
denial and Relena guessed the voice must have seen her head shake in denial.  
  
"Okay man. You think you could watch the kid? Trowa and I are gonna go get some of her   
stuff from the mansion."  
  
"Hn."  
  
The warm presence by her side shifted and moved away from her. Relena stayed where she   
was, pushing down the instinct to follow the deep voice she heard only in her dreams.   
Laying as still as she could she waited until both pairs of footsteps retreated from the   
room and the door close behind them before she opened her eyes.  
  
Relena leaned up and stared around her, heart pounding in her chest. It looked like a   
hotel room she was lying in. Old but clean looking curtains covered a window just in   
front of her while to her right was a small bathroom. She was lying on a queen size   
bed. They must have just put her on it for she was on top of the sheets with only her   
shoes off.  
  
It took her a few minutes to gather up her courage to get up from the bed. When she did   
she went straight to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Disheveled hair framing a   
pale face and wide sea green eyes stared back at her. A small looking purple bruise was   
already forming on her left temple. Furrowing her eyebrows, she pushed away the golden   
blond hair hiding the bruise from her. It was about the size of a quarter but growing   
bigger by the minute. The longer she stared at it, the more images pressed against her   
mind.  
  
Flashes of Duo carrying groceries and getting hit from behind made her back away from   
the mirror.   
  
[That's right. We were attacked coming back from the market. Duo got hit on the back   
of the head by a couple of thugs and pulled me down with him and....] Relena pressed a   
hand against her mouth when the rest of that night pressed itself into her mind. [And   
someone saved us.]  
  
Eyes wide, Relena looked back into the mirror. "Heero...."   
  
Could it really have been him? After these past couple years of nothing, thinking he   
was dead, he was actually alive? When she had found out back then she thought she   
wouldn't have been able to keep living. Heero was her world and she had loved him with   
every fiber of her being. Though he never said the words she always knew he cared for   
her. Chance after chance came to him to leave her and each time he came right back to   
her, and she returned the emotions full back. So when they told her he had died she   
died too, inside. If it hadn't been for Caleb she would have never lasted this long.   
Relena didn't think she would be able to handle it if she was wrong and it wasn't   
Heero's voice she had heard or him she had seen the night before. She didn't think she   
could take the pain of disappointment. But she had to go find out.  
  
Relena turned away from the mirror and looked towards the door at the other end of the   
room. Faintly she could hear someone talking, or gurgling, outside the door. She took   
a few steps, then a few more, until she was standing in front of it. Taking a deep   
breath to steady suddenly jumpy nerves, she quietly turned the knob. The sight she   
beheld when she opened the door made her breath catch in the back of her throat.  
  
It really was Heero. He really was alive! Joy she thought she could never feel again   
overwhelmed her and more tears brimmed in her eyes. Heero really was alive and was at   
the moment pacing the room with a bundle in his arms. When he turned back to walk   
towards her door again Relena recognized the bundle as her son.   
  
Surprise flickered in her eyes. Caleb never let strangers hold him. It even took her   
brother almost a year before Caleb would allow his uncle to pick him up without   
screaming his head off and struggling. Relena was the only person Caleb trusted fully.  
  
That obviously wasn't the case now. As Heero walked around the room Caleb contently sat   
in his fathers arms, babbling on and on in baby talk while he played with something   
around Heero's neck. On closer inspection Relena recognized that it was a chain of   
some kind and what Caleb found so interesting was a ring hanging from it. More tears   
filled Relena's eyes. He still had the ring she gave him from years ago. Before every   
mission he went on Relena gave him that ring for protection and told him to return it as   
soon as he came back. It was supposed to be an extra incentive for him to come back to   
her. Relena never got back that ring from the last mission he went on.  
  
Heero finally spotted Relena standing in the doorway to the bedroom and stopped walking   
around the room. Caleb, curious why this man had stopped walking, turned his head in   
the direction of where Relena was and gurgled happily but made no motion to be released   
from his father's arms.   
  
"Relena," Heero murmured, letting his usually impassive Prussian blue eyes warm. Relief   
washed through him. She really was okay. Relena stood where she was, still in shock.   
It was Caleb's gurgling that broke through her shock and made her walk towards them   
until she stood in front of Heero.   
  
"Heero?"  
  
Heero didn't say anything to the unasked question but instead smirked slightly. Relena   
looked from Heero to Caleb then back to Heero.   
  
"You're alive."  
  
The statement was a little ridiculous but Heero nodded, careful not to move Caleb.   
  
"Yes."  
  
The slap came out of nowhere. One minute her hands were laying limply by her side, the   
next her right hand was poised in front of his face, his burning cheek a testimony of   
how hard she had slapped him. Heero turned back his head from the position it had been   
in because of the slap and looked back at Relena. Tears fell in streams down her face   
and her eyes reflected the hurt she was feeling. No anger came from Heero however. He   
had expected her to be a little hurt when she found out he had kept his presence from   
her this whole time. But it had been for her own good and Heero felt no need to justify   
his actions right now. He would do whatever it took to protect his family, no matter   
the cost.  
  
Relena lowered her hand back to her side. "Oh Heero..." This time Heero was ready to   
catch her when she threw herself in his arms. Sobs rocked her body and she clung to   
Heero's body desperately, afraid that if she let go he would disappear again. Heero's   
lips twitched in what could have been a smile or maybe not but his free hand snaked   
around her waist and held her close. This is what he had dreamed about for two years.   
He didn't care if he had to kill that Reginald guy, no one would ever take her from him   
again.  
  
Caleb turned his head from side to side to watch both his parents. Deciding he had to   
cheer up his mom a bit he reached out a pudgy hand and patted her head from his position   
on Heero's arm. Relena looked up and laughed softly, reaching to take him from his   
father. Once Relena had him protectively in her arms, Heero wrapped both of them in his   
arms and let contentment flow over him.  
  
They all stood like that for as long as they could for they knew it was going to be   
awhile before any of them would be able to do this again.  
  
A storm was coming and it threatened to tear everyone apart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The man glanced up from his computer when a knock came at his door. Quickly shutting   
the down program he was running, he silently closed the laptop up and hid it in a desk   
drawer and locked it. Only after slipping the key into his pocket was the man ready for   
company.  
  
"Come in."  
  
His secretary stuck her head in and saw him going through some papers. "I'm sorry sir   
but someone here to see you."  
  
The man nodded and his secretary pulled back her head. A second later a woman entered,   
long blond hair billowing out from behind her. Narrowing gray blue eyes, she placed one   
manicured hand on his desk, disrupting the order of the papers he was looking at. He   
glared up at her but she glared right back.  
  
"We have to talk."   
  
The man narrowed his eyes slightly but leaned back in his chair. "Fine, talk."  
  
Satisfied that she had his attention, the woman pulled back her hand and began stalking   
around the room. "We have a problem. I can't find her or the brat anywhere. She   
didn't come back last night and the kid turned up missing this morning."   
  
Leaning forward in his chair, the man looked pensively at the woman pacing in front of   
him. "What do you mean? Where could she have gone and taken the kid without you   
noticing?"  
  
"That's what I'm telling you! I don't know!" Frustrated the woman ran a hand through   
her hair and stopped in front of his desk. "She left last night to get some groceries   
and didn't come back. I don't know when the brat disappeared but I'm having a hard time   
trying to keep this quiet!"  
  
The man stood up and began pacing himself, a hand under his chin. "This isn't good. We   
needed both her and the child to complete the plan." Suddenly the man stopped and   
looked at the woman suspiciously. "Are you sure that there isn't anything else weird   
about this? Did she leave with anyone last night?"  
  
The woman considered it a minute, tapping her inch red nails against her teeth as she   
thought.  
  
"I'm not sure. I think she might have left with that man that came a week ago but he is   
always coming and going without a word that I can't be sure. He was gone all last night   
though and I haven't seen him this morning."  
  
The man nodded and began pacing again. "Okay then we'll start with him. I don't have   
to tell you that we need both her and the child to end this thing do I?"  
  
She shook her head, scoffing. "Of course not. This has to work so that both of us can   
get back that little bitch for what she did to our father."  
  
"Yes, that is true." He turned away from her for a second to search through some things   
in his bag. Finally finding what he was looking for, he turned back to her and handed   
her the object. "Well when she comes in, put this in her drink. That should do it."  
  
The woman took the object from him and looked at it carefully. After a minute she   
smiled and nodded, starting to walk out of the room. "I understand." Abruptly she   
turned back around and studied him with a critical eye. "Brother?"  
  
He lifted his eyebrows. "What?"  
  
"Close your zipper."  
  
The man flushed and turned around to do as he was told.   
  
His sister left the office with an exasperated expression on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The second in command was laughing as she dialed up the number for the Commander. When   
his face appeared on the screen she saluted him before grinning broadly.  
  
"Sir I have some interesting news you might like to know."  
  
The commander quirked an eyebrow and looked to the side. After a second he looked back   
at the screen, a tired look on his face. "What is it? Report."  
  
"It seems sir, that we have competition for the pleasure of killing Miss Relena." The   
second in command laughed again at the expression on the man's face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well I have just gotten a report of a attempt on her life that we did not plan. There   
have been others too that were not from our organization."  
  
The commander raised a hand to his face and let out a breath. "Oh Allah, I do not need   
this." Looking back up at his second in command the man allowed a cruel, amused smile   
to flash across his face. "You have my permission to terminate the problem."  
  
The woman smiled and saluted again. "Yes sir." Reaching over she clicked off the com   
link and leaned back in her chair. It really was funny that those... -weaklings- were   
trying to get rid of Relena also.  
  
A frown flashed across her face. It was just as well however. With this recent   
annoyance she did not have to report the problem of 01. Baring her teeth, the second in   
command rose from her chair and walked over to the television monitors that graced the   
side of the room. Pressing a few buttons, she brought up the image of the training   
captain that had been responsible for 01's escape. She smiled, satisfied, as she   
watched the captain scream as he was whipped again. She really should have known better   
than to trust Stevens with such a task. Not everyone was up to tangling with a Gundam   
Pilot.  
  
Still this did work out to her advantage. If she knew Wing Zero's pilot like she   
thought she did he would be back soon, alone. When he did come back then she could have   
her fun and still leave enough for the commander. And since 01 would come here of his   
own free will the commander wouldn't be angry with her for disobeying orders.  
  
Her happy thoughts were interrupted when the building rocked from an explosion.   
Clutching the monitor council until the shaking stopped, the second in command yelled   
for someone to tell her what the hell was going on.  
  
Her right hand man answered her, a small cut on his forehead bleeding. "One of the   
pilots thought to test one of the Mobil suits and blew up!"  
  
The second in command's mind raced as she considered why such a thing would happen.   
When she did she narrowed her eyes dangerously. Turning to look at the boy next to her   
she snapped out her orders.  
  
"Find that stupid idiot that disobeyed my orders and see if he's still alive. And find   
out what the damages are!" The boy nodded and turned to leave when she stopped him.   
"Oh and Lieutenant?"  
  
The boy turned around to look at her. "Yes maim?"  
  
"Find the one called Chang Wufei and bring him to me, ASAP."  
  
He bowed to her before leaving. The second in command looked after him, an unreadable   
expression on her face.  
  
[Damn you 04!]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wufei snarled and quickly gathered all of his possessions. It would just figure that some hard-headed idiot would have to go and test the Mobil suit before their first battle was to start.  
  
Pounding footsteps rang from outside his door as people ran to see what had happened in   
the Mobil suit hanger. Wufei ignored them all. Checking to make sure he had everything   
one last time, Wufei closed his bag and ran to the door. It opened with a whoosh and   
Wufei looked both ways before hurrying out of his room and into the hallway. The door   
closed silently behind him.  
  
[I must get to the shuttle before they discover the error program] Wufei thought and ran   
quickly down the hallway. Except for a few stranglers headed towards the hanger no one   
was around as he made his way to the shuttle bay. It wasn't until he was about to board   
the shuttle he ran into resistance. Turning Wufei saw one of the higher ranking   
officers pointing a gun at him from a platform.  
  
"Chang Wufei, give yourself up immediately. If you do not I will shoot you."  
  
Wufei smirked. "I do not give up to weaklings."  
  
The boy frowned and clicked off the safety on his gun. Something quick flashed in the   
corner of his eye. Wufei was just as fast. Shots were fired rapidly then silence. Two   
bodies fell to the floor with a thud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
To be continued in Chapter 7...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Again sorry this took so long. I hope it was worth the wait!!  



	8. 07

Disclaimers: Never owned 'em, never ::sigh:: will. Now shoo, bad lawyers, shoo!  
  
Authors Notes: ::winces:: Okay, to those of you who have actually kept up with this story, I REALLY apologize that it has taken me *this* long to get it out. Circumstances, tho!! I won't go into any real detail, but suffice to say this is the second time that I have written this Chapter. The other one was lost with the next chapters when my computer crashed. So... gomen nasai!!! I tried to rewrite this as quickly as I could. Anyway, a big thanks to all of those people who have stayed with this story and kept encouraging me. I really appreciate it!! I dedicate this chapter to those people, and I hope because it's sooooo long (2 chapters worth) that it makes up for the time in between chapters. ^.~ Arigatou minna-san!!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Fairy Tale Endings: Chapter 7*  
  
A Gundam Wing Fanfiction by Jadet  
  
Copyright 01'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
L4  
  
It had been a really boring day. Quatre sighed and leaned back in his chair, a slight frown on his face. No paper work to do, no meetings to plan for, not even a crisis on the colony to deal with. There was nothing for him to do and it was driving him nuts.  
  
Quatre sighed again and turned mournful blue eyes towards his windows. Outside the colony was getting darker, the synthetic sunset casting brilliant red and gold colors onto the support beams. It was almost painful to look at considering that Quatre hadn't seen a true sunset in years, only being able to view the imitation ones the colony produced every day. Stretching back in his chair, Quatre allowed himself to try and remember the last time he had been to Earth. If memory served him right... Quatre frowned. If he was right, the last time he had been on Earth was for Heero's false funeral, and that was a day he wasn't too eager to remember. He should have told Relena that Heero had survived, despite what the others had said. Thinking he was dead was not easier to take than knowing he was barely holding on to life somewhere else. And Relena would have been able to keep the secret that Heero had survived, no matter what Wufei said. 'Her joy would have been apparent' his butt. Because they had kept silent, Relena had been married to someone she didn't love, and Heero had been forced to watch her from afar. Their silence had brought nothing but problems.  
  
Shaking his head, Quatre dismissed his anger. It wouldn't do any good to get angry at past events. They had done what they thought best at the time, and that was all there was to it. Turning his chair back around to his desk, Quatre began to go through the information he had gathered about the new threat.  
  
Apparently the new organization was a branch off of the Romerfeller organization. They called themselves the Catalysts, and if the information he had gathered was correct, they had been planning a total overthrow of the present alliance since the end of the Marimaya incident. If things kept progressing the way that it had, the Gundam pilots and everyone else might be looking at another Eve Wars.   
  
Closing his eyes, Quatre wished deep in his heart that the battles that kept cropping would end. Heero had almost died the last time they had been sent to put down a rebellion, would the next person be so lucky next time? By the looks of the number of Mobil suit parts being sent to various colonies and earth, and the number of old-war soldiers eager to join a new battle, they just might not.  
  
Quatre was startled out of his thoughts when the door to his office slammed open. With a quick glance to the side Quatre noted that it was after six, way past the normal time that employees were supposed to go home. That meant that the intruder wasn't here for pleasantries, Quatre thought with resignation.  
  
The figure stepped inside the door, catching the door on its rebound off the wall, and shutting it behind him. From Quatre's view from the desk, the entire body of the visitor was covered in a long over coat. Plus that, Quatre thought, noticing the protective tilt of the figures posture, the visitor was injured.   
  
The visitor identified himself not a second later, pulling the hood of his coat down. With wide eyes, Quatre watched as Wufei walked slowly towards his desk, his normally cold black eyes infuriated. Wufei stopped a few feet from Quatre and sat down unceremoniously in the chair, cradling his left side.  
  
"We have a problem."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The phone call was made from a dark room.  
  
The second in command tapped her long finger nails on the counter in front of her as she waited for the phone to be picked up, an impatient frown on her face. Behind her she could hear the sounds of her people cleaning up the mess that 05 and that idiot had made. In total, thirty-five Mobil suits were obliterated with the original in the blast, fifty-one damaged, twenty men injured, and nine soldiers killed, not to mention the equipment and data lost.   
  
As she mentally ran though the list again, the second in command could feel herself becoming enraged again. How could she have not predicted 05 plans? She had had soldiers trailing him 24 hours a day, video cameras positioned strategically all over the satellite, and a trace on his computer. But despite those precautions, and her own incredible genius, 05 had found a way around them and damaged the organization almost to irreparable. If just one more suit had blown up, it would have been a disaster. And if that wasn't enough, the damn pilot had gotten away!  
  
Growling, the second in command barked orders to her lieutenant, slapping him hard across the face when he questioned her. With a glare, the soldier nodded and went off to do as she had ordered.   
  
[Damn it, damn it all to hell!] She mentally ranted, trying to find someway to channel the icy-hot rage flowing through her blood. She had to calm down before she did something irrational, but damn it all, the Gundam pilots were becoming more of a problem than she had originally thought possible. And it wasn't helping that the commander still had not picked up the phone.  
  
Just when the second in command had decided to hang up and try the commander's home phone, the line clicked.  
  
"This had better be good."  
  
Suddenly the rage that she had been feeling vanished, replaced by indescribable fear. He was going to kill her. The second in command took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart, but only succeeded in making herself hyperventilate. He had to understand, he *had* to!  
  
"Sir, something... unfortunate transpired here."  
  
The voice on the other side was silent for a minute, and the second in command nervously ran a hand though her long blond hair.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"The satellite base, sir."  
  
"Why aren't you on earth preparing for the commencement of the plan?"  
  
The second in command flinched at the barely concealed venom in his voice. "There was one last thing I had to take care of...."  
  
"What 'one last thing'?" The commander asked maliciously, his mocking tone making her develop a nervous twitch in her eye.  
  
"Well, sir, I had previously learned of some... information pertaining to the Gundam pilots... I thought it was a good idea at the time to let 05 infiltrate to... to capture and torture at a later date. When I came up here to deal with him...." The second in command's voice faltered and faded.   
  
"Yes?" It wasn't a question, it was a demand to continue.  
  
She swallowed and forced herself to stand straighter, refusing to let the tremor in her voice continue. "He found some way around my security. Thirty five suits were destroyed in the explosion and fifty one damaged."   
  
Again the commander was silent for a minute before speaking. "And where is he now?"  
  
This was the part that the second in command was frightened to tell. In all the years the two had been lovers and co-conspirators for this organization, she had never once failed him. Every single order was carried out to perfection, which she took absolute pride in. Because she was so good at what she loved, the commander had always let her have complete reign while he was away. The... game she had first intended to play with 05, while such an enchanting idea before, had backfired on her. A total misjudgment of decision and a failure, and she had *never* failed the commander before... until now.  
  
"He got away in one of the shuttles, sir. We are not sure where he is now."   
  
"I see."  
  
The second in command felt the tremor come back into her voice, despite her efforts. "Do you think he knows about me? He might be heading towards Quatre as we speak...."  
  
"I'll take care of it. After all, I do need to speak to my employer before I leave for the day."  
  
The second in command opened her mouth to say something, but closed it and allowed a satisfied and unmerciful smirk to cover her face. If the commander said he would deal with it, he would deal with it.  
  
"Understood sir. I will finish loading up the remaining suits and join you on earth at the appointed time. There should be no more problems." She hesitated for a moment, then plunged on. "I'm sorry about this mistake sir. I accept full responsibility."  
  
The commander's voice chuckled and she felt herself relax a little. "Don't worry so much, my love, mistakes happen. However, Dorothy?"  
  
The relaxed feeling went away, and Dorothy Winner, the second in command, unconsciously cringed. "Yes sir?"  
  
"Don't fail me again." The threat was there in his voice and Dorothy had no doubt he would fulfill what he hadn't said.  
  
"Ye... yes sir."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Earth  
  
"Why did you pretend to be dead all this time, Heero?"  
  
Heero opened his eyes and looked down at the woman cuddled in his arms. After finishing their family hug, something Heero had wanted to do for two years, Heero had swept her and Caleb up in his arms and brought them back to the bedroom. Then, with all the tenderness he possessed, Heero had leaned back on the bed and pulled Relena and their son with him. They had been sitting like this for about two hours, just content to together, even Caleb who fell asleep almost immediately, lulled by the security he felt. Even Duo and Trowa, who had come back with Relena and Caleb's clothes, had recognized their wish to be alone and had not interrupted them. Heero had been content with their silence, happy just to be where he was. However, by the frown Relena was craning in his direction as she tried to turn her head and not disturb Caleb at the same time, said she disagreed otherwise.  
  
"Heero?" Relena implored again, giving up trying to look at him and just settling back into his arms.  
  
Heero sighed and rubbed his chin against her hair. How to tell her without getting her mad and worried at the same time? Heero racked his brain for something to say that was half-truth, half fabrication, but couldn't for the life of him think up anything. That left the truth, unfortunately.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Heero recounted the majority of what had happened that day at the lunar battle, how he had woken up from his life-saving surgery almost three months later to find out she was engaged and to be married that next day, how he had gotten to the wedding to late to stop it, and about the talk he had with Zechs. He left out, however, the months of recuperation that he had had to go through. No use in worrying her over something long done.  
  
By that time Relena had been sobbing quietly, shocked and hurt by her brother's betrayal and lies. How could her brother have done that to her? Lied to her like that just because he had never liked Heero? She had truly been devastated when she had thought Heero had died, and that... that *bastard* had patted her on the head and comforted her! Then he had used his illness to prod her into a marriage she loathed! How could her brother have done that!?  
  
Though he knew he should have stopped, Heero continued telling her everything that had happened, but only briefly mentioned the new threat, hoping she wouldn't catch it. She didn't.  
  
Relena listened quietly, her sobs silent. By the end of Heero's tale, Relena wasn't heartbroken anymore. No, she was infuriated!  
  
"How could my brother do that?" Relena whispered angrily, brushing a few tears away with a shaking hand. Heero grunted and tightened his hold on her.  
  
"He did what he thought best at the time."  
  
"Well I don't care what he thought was best," Relena spat, feeling her eyes well up with more tears. "It wasn't his decision to make! I mean, I think about all the time he *knew* and I... I..." Relena stopped when her voice cracked. Caleb stirred in her arms slightly, and absentmindedly Heero reached around her and rubbed Caleb's back gently.   
Relena stopped her ranting for a moment and watched, entranced, as Heero lulled Caleb back to sleep. More tears came unbidden to her eyes. Heero would have made such a good father...   
  
Relena blinked as a thought came to her. Who said that Heero wasn't going to be Caleb's father? He was alive and wasn't going to leave again, after all, so he could be Caleb's father in more than genes. He could be Caleb's father and marry her (after she divorced of course) and... Heero would stay though, wouldn't he? A sudden terror came over her, and brought up her earlier question. Why hadn't he come forward before now?  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Heero made a questioning sound in his throat, too absorbed in watching his son sleep peacefully in his mother's arms.  
  
"You told me what happened at the battle and after, but you didn't tell me why you didn't come back to me when you could. Why?" Relena's voice trembled at the last question, and she felt Heero stiffen a little behind her. A feeling of trepidation spilled into her heart.  
  
Heero tore his eyes away from his son and focused on the shining sea green eyes staring at him, hurt and confusion in their gaze. He soon found himself looking away guiltily.   
  
He didn't want to answer the question. Not only was he sure she wouldn't like the answer, but he couldn't even think of a logical reason he had done it in the first place. And that surprised him. Heero wasn't one of those people that questioned his decisions after he made them. He took the results, both good and bad, in stride and kept moving along. It didn't do any good to dwell on the past, that he knew for sure. Now though, he was questioning his reasons for staying away. He could protect them better if he was close by, not if he wasn't there at all. And leaving both Relena and Caleb in the hands of an idiot like Reginald wasn't being kind; it was hurtful and potentially dangerous. Yet he had not re-entered her life for those very reasons.   
  
Anger at himself made Heero scowl fiercely, not aware of that Relena had taken his silence to mean that he no longer cared about her and that was why he had stayed away. It was only when she started crying again in earnest that Heero noticed her distress.  
  
"Relena?" Heero asked, turning her in his arms slightly so he could look at her. She wouldn't meet his gaze so he placed a finger under her chin and tilted it up. The look on her face made his heart beat painfully.  
  
"Relena, what's wrong?"  
  
Relena sniffled, and looked down. In a tiny whisper she asked, "You're going to leave again aren't you?"  
  
Heero inwardly winced at her tone of voice but didn't let any emotion display on his face. Some lessons would never be forgotten.  
  
"Where did you get that idea?"  
  
Relena's eyes changed from desolate to detached. "When you didn't answer me."  
  
Heero frowned. "You mean about why I left?" She nodded, not raising her eyes to look at his. Heero sighed and ran a hand through his messy chocolate locks. "Relena, the reason I didn't let you know I was alive was because I thought...."  
  
Heero trailed off and Relena pulled her eyes away from the sheets to his face. He looked like he was struggling with words, torn between being the perfect soldier and the hidden, sensitive man she had always believe lived in him. Relena wished she could just tell him that it didn't matter, that he didn't have to give her a reason, but it did. She needed to know before she made a mistake that would change both her and Caleb's life.  
  
Heero closed his eyes and scowled at the battle he was waging with himself. He took a few more minutes to debate with himself before he opened his eyes again and focused Prussian blue orbs on sea green.  
  
"Relena I stayed away because I thought that you would be better without me. Zec... your brother, said some things that were very true. I didn't, don't, deserve you."  
  
Relena felt her eyes widen before they started burning with anger. What was it about the men in her life that thought she couldn't make a single decision for herself? Pulling one arm away from Caleb, she lifted it towards Heero's forehead and flicked as hard as she could. If it wasn't such a serious conversation they were having, Relena might have laughed at the surprised look on Heero's face. Unfortunately she was too angry to laugh.  
  
"Baka!" She admonished, using one of the terms she picked up from him. "I can make my own choices about who deserves me and who doesn't. One thing you and my brother share is the infuriating trait that you think that I can't decide for myself. And yes you do share that same trait with him Heero, so you can stop frowning at me like that. I am my own person and I will decide what is best for me and now for Caleb. Do you understand that?"  
  
Relena punctuated her question by flicking his forehead again. Heero raised a hand and captured hers, effectively stopping her from venting her frustration on his innocent forehead.  
  
Shaking her head at him, Relena relaxed her glare and softened her gaze. "Heero, I love you. I have always loved you, and it is you who I always will. No one will change my mind about that, not you and not my brother."   
  
Relena suddenly felt very tired, and she looked down at Caleb still sleeping in her arms. His light brown hair was wild now, looking like he had gone through a hurricane and not brushed his hair. His head rested in the crook of her shoulder, mouth wide open, and if she was correct the wetness she felt was from him drooling in his sleep. His arms were curled trustingly around her neck, and with each breath she could feel warmth bathing her. He looked adorable, and Relena had to fight the urge just to curl up in a ball around him to protect him from everything. Instead of giving in to her urge however, she turned back to look at Heero.  
  
Heero had observed her loving gaze and turned his eyes down to his son too. Relena was right, of course, just like she always was. It was her decision to let him stay or to make him go, not his responsibility to make that choice. He could only hope that she wasn't so angry with him that she would ask him to leave.  
  
"And do you know what, Heero?"  
  
Heero looked back at Relena, shaking his head.  
  
"I'm keeping you."   
  
Heero felt a small, almost invisible smile bloom on his face. Turning her back around, he hugged her to him. Nuzzling her ear, he leaned his cheek against hers. "I guess I'm not going anywhere then." He said, then paused to whisper in her ear. "Ai shiteru, Relena."  
  
Relena smiled and leaned back into her lover's chest, loving the feel of his arms around her and his reassuring heart beat bumping against her shoulder. "I love you too, Heero."  
  
They sat together again in silence until someone politely cleared their throat. Heero and Relena turned to look at Duo who had an embarrassed smile on his face, standing half shadowed in the doorway.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you two kids, but I thought you might like to know."  
  
Heero frowned and pulled Relena off his lap reluctantly. "What is it Duo?"  
  
Duo frowned and looked at Relena. "Reginald and his sister are dead."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
L4  
  
Quatre nervously raised an eyebrow. "A problem?"  
  
Wufei nodded, and leaned back in the chair gratefully. It had taken almost six hours to fly from the satellite to Quatre's colony, and with his side burning like hell, it had taken almost all of his strength. Any other person, or weakling actually, would have been knocked unconscious a long time ago. Because Wufei wasn't weak, though, he had managed to get away from his two would-be captors with only a small nick to his side. If he had been feeling better, Wufei would have smirked at how well he had handled that situation. He did not feel better however, so he settled for an irritated scowl instead.  
  
Quatre had risen from his chair during Wufei's momentary lapse of attention, and headed toward a locked cupboard to his left. Taking out a small little key from somewhere, he unlocked the cupboard and brought out a couple rolls of bandages and disinfectant quickly before locking it back up. With an appreciative grunt, Wufei grabbed the offered items and set about wrapping his wound.  
  
"So," Quatre prodded a few minutes later, watching Wufei finish wrapping his wound. "What happened at the satellite?"  
  
A guarded look came into Wufei's eyes when he looked up to meet Quatre's worried look. Sighing, Wufei placed the remainder of the bandages on the desk. This was why he had come to Quatre first. He had the right to be informed first, though they all should have expected it. [Stupid woman!]  
  
"Are we alone here?"  
  
Quatre thought about it for a second. "I believe so. Mr. Richards, my vice president, might still be here getting ready for tomorrow, but...."  
  
Wufei interrupted him when he stood up abruptly, a look that might be terror quickly flashing across his face. "Did you say Richards? Ishaq Richards?"  
  
Quatre's brow creased. "Yes, he's the son of one of my father's friends. He was raised Arabic even though he's lived on the colony's his whole life. Why?"  
  
"Quatre, we have to..." Wufei stopped when the door to Quatre's office opened. An attractive man about their age stepped though, smiling. He flipped his blond hair from his startling blue eyes, and bowed in apology.  
  
"I'm so sorry sir, I thought that you had gone home awhile ago and was just checking in here because I heard a noise. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"  
  
Quatre looked at Wufei who looked like he had seen a nasty bug that he wanted to squash, and turned back to the man in the doorway, puzzled inwardly. What had Wufei started to say before they were interrupted? "Actually you are, but that is quite all right. Wufei I'd like you to meet my vice president, Mr. Richards. Mr. Richards, this is my good friend Colonel Chang."   
  
Richards bowed again. Wufei did not, but instead glared and backed up a step, again surprising Quatre. It only took one more clue of Wufei darting a glance towards Quatre and then back to Richards, that Quatre finally put all the pieces together.  
  
Quatre turned shocked eyes back at Richards, unconsciously taking a step back. "You...."  
  
Richards looked innocently at his employer. "Me sir?"  
  
Wufei growled, and reached behind his back, pulling out his gun. "Put your hands above your head, villain. You're under arrest for charges of conspiring against the government, shooting an officer, and making illegal Mobil suits."  
  
Richards only smiled. "Oh am I? Well I'm afraid, gentlemen, that I don't have time for this. I have an alliance to overthrow and revenge to take from you Gundam pilots. I simply can't allow the two of you to interfere with my plans. But I will say hi to Yuy for you, and of course your beautiful wife Quatre."  
  
Quatre swayed on his feet, a sense of betrayal immobilizing him. "Dorothy?"   
  
Richards grinned. He pulled an object from behind his back, quickly pressed a button, and stepped behind the door before Wufei could move to shoot. Yellow gas began pouring out from the ventilation shafts as Richards closed the door. Both Wufei and Quatre ran for the door, trying to cover their nose with their shirts, only to find it locked.  
  
"I do so hate to leave, gentlemen, but I must go. Don't worry though, that gas is very poisonous and can kill a man in three minutes. You won't be in pain... for long," Richards voice said, floating through the door. Wufei growled and turned to run towards the windows, firing a round at the window. The bullets stuck dead on and bounced off, falling to the floor. Howling in rage, Wufei added another magazine to his gun and fired it off. Only after he wasted all of his bullets, did he turn to Quatre who was still standing by the door, a stunned look on his face.   
  
In a daze, Quatre turned to look at the window Wufei was trying to break with a chair and keep his shirt over his nose at the same time.  
  
"The door's locked and the windows are bullet proofed," Quatre whispered, watching morbidly as the yellow gas consumed all of the space in his office. He turned hollow blue eyes towards his companion. "We're trapped."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
To be continued in Chapter 8....   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
AN: Well... I hope you liked it!! It took me two days to write and another day to edit. If anyone is wondering, Ishaq means 'a laughing person'. I thought it kinda matched him... ::winks:: So, did anyone expect Ishaq? Hehehehe, I know some people guessed Dorothy, but a lot of people though Quatre!! ::innocent look:: Where on earth did you get that idea?? ::laughs:: Well I admit to making it sound like Quatre because I wanted people to have their attention drawn away and to make it a bigger surprise! But you should have known better!! I gave clues that it wasn't him!! ^_^ Well anyway, tell me what you thought! Jya ne!! 


End file.
